I'lll Fix You
by fanficloverme96
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Stiles can't sleep. Derek helps him. Fluff. Sterek


**I'll Fix You**

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty please?"

"Do you _want_ me to kill you, Stiles?"

"Come on, Derek. Just this one more time," Stiles whines, daring to take a peek from under his covers. Derek glares at him from his position on the armchair.

"Absolutely no-,"

"_Please?"_ Stiles tries one more time, adding a little more desperation into his tone of voice. When Derek looks at him with an expression of pure disbelief, Stiles lowers his gaze. "I can't sleep, that's all,"

A heavy sigh. "You're, what? Sixteen? Do what other teenagers do. Take sleeping pills," Derek crosses his arms, looking away. He has no fucking idea why he is doing this anyway. Why the hell did he agree to babysit Stiles again? More importantly, why does Stiles even _need _babysitting? The boy is a fucking _teenager_, for god's sake!

_There are others that are targeting me, Derek. I can feel it. And I have a feeling that they might be targeting Stiles as well. _Scott has said to him two days prior. _Besides…you kind of owe me. _The boy winked at Derek before disappearing into the woods.

If it is not for the fact that Derek wants him in his pack, he would have so killed Scott by now. And what does Scott mean by Derek owing him? He does not owe him anything! _But here you are, anyway, you big lug. Why do you even bother?_

"Derek? You still here?"

Stiles's voice breaks him out of his reverie. He glances at the boy who is currently staring at him with a curious look on his face. His expression instantly reminds Derek of a child; all weak and innocent, probably would not dare to hurt a fly. But Derek knows better; Stiles is anything but all that. After all, the boy is best friends with a werewolf who has enough issues for the both of them.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Derek murmurs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Go to sleep, Stiles. It's 3 in the morning,"

"I would if I could," Stiles grumbles.

"Insomnia?" Derek sighs.

"Yeah…" Stiles admits quietly. "I've been having them lately. I can't sleep with all the commotion going on in my life,"

"You mean, in _Scott_'s life," Derek corrects.

"Please, he has enough problems for the both of us. And I'm his best friend so you know…I _have_ to be there for him,"

"Stiles…what makes you think you have to bear his burden just because you're his best friend? It's your own life. You can have a normal one if you want to,"

A quiet sigh. "It's too late for that,"

There is silence in the room after that, aside from the rhythmic ticking of the alarm clock on the bedside table. Derek waits. And waits. And waits some more. When he spares the boy another glance, he sees that Stiles is still very much awake.

Derek lets out a long breath before speaking.

"All right, you insufferable brat," he mutters. "But only this once," A pause. "And you're the only who knows about this," he adds warningly.

Stiles does not reply but Derek could see him smiling from the corner of his eyes. Looking around as if to make sure they are indeed alone, Derek starts humming a soft tune. A tune which eventually turns into a set of lyrics.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Stiles smiles wider when he hears Derek sing. It is by accident that he finds out that Derek could sing. Very well, at that. The latter was on one of his walks when Stiles heard him singing softly from outside his bedroom window. He was doubtful that it was Derek at first, but when he took a peek out of the window, he saw that it was indeed him singing; leaning against a tree with the moonlight illuminating his face, making it hauntingly beautiful.

But then again…Derek has always been beautiful.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Slowly, but surely, Stiles could feel himself drifting off, carried by the lull of Derek's voice singing softly in the stillness of the room.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Derek watches as Stiles's eyelids slowly drift shut and his jaw grows lax. When Stiles's fingers are limp on the comforter and his breathing is slow, even and calm, Derek knows he is beginning to fall sleep.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

Just before Stiles fully becomes unconscious, however, he swears he could feel cool lips pressing against his forehead before his mind drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I write too much fluff. Still… Sterek, though. **

**Reviews are lovely and appreciated. **


End file.
